nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Quentin Smith (Dead by Daylight)
“I saw a young man the other day. He seemed both awake and asleep at the same time. A bit drowsy, but determined. Even though I lacked to see anyone or anything going after him, he would not stop. I have witnessed true fear many times at this place. But this man provides a whole new spectra of fear. What would make a man too afraid to even stop to take a breath? He seems determined to reach the gates. I too had that urge once. But I failed too many times to reach them, too many mistakes and deaths. But this young man is different. Maybe he will actually escape. For real. But he looks tired, so intensely tired.” Quentin Smith is one of 20 Survivors currently featured in Dead by Daylight ''. He was introduced as the Survivor of CHAPTER VI: A Nightmare On Elm Street™, a Chapter DLC released on 26 October 2017. He originates from the 2010 remake Horror Movie, ''A Nightmare On Elm Street. Overview Quentin Smith is a resolute Dreamwalker, increasing the survivability and recovery of his team. His personal Perks, Pharmacy , Vigil & Wake Up! , help Survivors located Exit Gates and recover more easily. His Perks focus on survival and helping others - providing a kind of support in this nightmare. Difficulty rating: Easy (based on only using his Unique Perks) When he heard that Nancy's mother had disappeared, Quentin Smith knew instantly that their success had been short-lived. Although their plan had seemed to work flawlessly, Freddy Krueger had beaten death yet again. But Quentin wasn't about to give up. It may take many attempts, but he vowed that somehow they would find a way to beat Freddy, once and for all. If he didn't, it would only be a matter of time before Freddy would win and Nancy was lost. Someone like Quentin never attracted attention in a library, no matter how strange the texts he requested. He devoured all the information he could find, on shared dream worlds, lucid dreaming, and the methods to control the dream space. Forcing himself to stay awake, via a steady diet of pills and energy drinks, he searched through dusty volumes, finding myths about the demons that live in dreams, trapping their victims in limbo and feeding off their terror. He worked quickly as he knew that Freddy would soon be coming for him. It wasn't long before that moment arrived and Freddy began appearing in his dreams. He stayed at the periphery at first, taunting Quentin, seemingly hoping to tire him out. Using all that he had learned, Quentin was able to see flaws in the dream; cracks where escape routes could be formed. He tested this skill carefully, not wanting to show his hand, hoping that it would give him some kind of advantage that he could use to defeat Freddy. Then, one night, he found himself in the familiar environment of Badham Preschool. Freddy had tired of the taunting and had finally decided to gut him. Quentin ran through the school, his quick eyes scanning for something useful in the maze of rooms. He found a can of paint thinner and quickly formulated a plan. Once the trap was set, he waited, acting as the lure to draw Freddy into the right position. And there he was, claws scraping on metal as he closed in for the kill. Quentin allowed himself time to enjoy the surprise on Freddy’s face as the corridor ignited and then he was away, running through the building, heading for the exit that he knew existed. If he harried Freddy, weakening him and then escaping the dream, surely that would defeat him over time? Before his eyes, the cracks in the dream closed and his escape route was blocked. He was in Freddy’s secret room again, and there was nowhere to run. As Freddy closed in, a broad grin spreading across his ruined face, Quentin was consumed with a need to see this man finally obliterated. He wished it had been him, not his father, who threw the gas can that ended Krueger’s life, that it had been him who cut Freddy’s throat. Perhaps that desire would be enough? This was a realm of the mind after all. He let it consume him, concentrating all his thoughts on wishing Freddy gone. His vision was obscured with roiling tendrils of fog and, when it cleared, he was somewhere else. In another dream? If so, it wasn't his; it felt cold and unfamiliar. A flickering drew his attention and he realised he was by a campfire, and he wasn't alone. Other people were trapped here too, and they needed his help. Quentin's Perks These are Perks that start off only appearing in Quentin's Bloodweb . After achieving Level 30, Teachable versions of these Perks can be found: * Wake Up! - Level 30 * Pharmacy - Level 35 * Vigil - Level 40 Once obtained, other Survivors will be able to find Quentin's Perks in their respective Bloodwebs from that point onwards. Achievement There is currently 1 Achievement which is related to Quentin. Customization Players can customize their Character by choosing one outfit style from each category. Blood-stained attire is obtained after Quentin reaches Level 50 and prestiges. Quentin's attire includes: 3 Heads, 3 Torsos & 3 Legs. QS_Head01.png QS_Head01_P01.png QS_Head02.png QS_Torso01.png QS_Torso01_P01.png QS_Torso02.png QS_Legs01.png QS_Legs01_P01.png QS_Legs02.png Prestige * Prestige I - Bloody Style (Torso) * Prestige II - Bloody Day (Legs) * Prestige III - Bloody Quentin (Head) DLC Quentin is currently part of 1 DLC Package: Available DLC * A Nightmare On Elm Street™ Trivia * Quentin is the sixth male survivor in the game, following Dwight, Jake, Ace, Bill, and David * Unlike his corresponding killer Freddy, Quentin does not appear in the original films that popularized the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. He is a character specifically created for the 2010 reboot. ** However, his role in the reboot is similar to Glen Lantz, as he is a love interest for the final girl, Nancy. But unlike Glen in the original film, he is not officially her boyfriend, and he survives Freddy's killing spree, while Glen does not. * Much like Laurie Strode, Quentin does not have a direct resemblance to his film appearance, possibly due to the developers being unable to obtain the likeness rights to Quentin's original actor, Kyle Gallner. ** Despite this, the character shares more similarity than Laurie does to her film appearance. * Quentin is the sixth licensed character to appear in the game, along with his corresponding killer Freddy being the fifth. ** The other licensed characters are Halloween's The Shape (Michael Myers) and Laurie Strode, Left 4 Dead's William "Bill" Overbeck, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre's The Cannibal (Leatherface), Saw's The Pig (Amanda Young), and Detective David Tapp, Scream's Ghostface mask, and Stranger Things' Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington, and the Demogorgon References Category:Characters Category:Elm Street children Category:Survivors Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:Dead by Daylight Characters Category:Quentin Smith Category:Needs References